Summit to Save Earth Part I
Summit to Save Earth Part I is the seventeenth episode in the second season of Captain Planet and the Planeteers. Main Characters The main characters featured in this episode are: *Kwame *Wheeler *Linka *Gi *Ma-Ti *Captain Planet Plot Synopsis The Earth Summit is about to begin, and Gaia wants the Planeteers to attend to make sure things go smoothly. Meanwhile, the eco-villains plot to ruin the meeting, but are then surprised by the arrival of Zarm, who makes them all serve under him to carry out a plan to not only ruin the Earth Summit, but to also destroy Captain Planet, the Planeteers, Gaia, and the Earth itself in one fell swoop. Episode Summary None yet. Planeteer Alerts None yet. Significant Moments and Facts *This is the first episode where all the eco-villains are united by Zarm. *Zarm's evil laugh seems to be capable of giving Gaia a strong headache. *Zarm can mimic the appearance and voice of any other being. Examples shown in this episode are: Looten Plunder, the Earth Summit President and Gaia. *The African delegate captured by the eco-villains is played by LeVar Burton, i.e. Kwame's voice actor. *Just before attacking the Planeteers, Zarm mocks Gaia about them being precious to her. Considering that she later checks on them forgetting her own safety(!), he's dead right in this observation. Quotes *'Verminous Skumm:' Save the Earth! Bah, skumbug! *'Dr. Blight:' Hey, I work for no-one! (wants to leave, but jumps back when Zarm blasts the floor in front of her) Well... maybe part-time... *''In the geo-cruiser:'' Wheeler: Hurry! Call Gaia! “Gaia”: Don't worry, Planeteers. I'm already here. Kwame: Thank goodness, Gaia! Zarm is turning the delegates... “Gaia”: I know. There's only one way to stop him. Quickly, give me your rings. The four older Planeteers take off their rings and hand them to “Gaia”. Ma-Ti: Wait! My ring! How did you...? (gasp) ZARM! “Gaia” starts laughing and transforms back to Zarm. Zarm: You're quick, Ma-Ti, but not quick enough. *'Gaia:' You wanted to see me, Zarm? Well, here I am. You can leave right now, or I can help you leave. But mark my words: I will not let you destroy this planet. Wheeler: You tell him, Gaia! Zarm: (to Gaia) Not only will I destroy this planet – I will destroy you! *'Gaia:' What's the matter, Zarm? Afraid you'll melt? **Countering Zarm's energy blast with a snowstorm. *'Zarm:' Maybe you can withstand my attacks, Gaia. But what about your precious Planeteers...? The powers of pollution! Smog! Acid rain! Toxic waste! Zarm traps the Planeteers in a polluted tornado. Zarm: Who will you save, Gaia? Yourself? Or the Planeteers? CHOOSE! Gaia: No! Leave them alone! Gaia frees the Planeteers who fall to the ground. She then leans over Ma-Ti to check on him. Ma-Ti: (weakly) Gaia... no... Zarm: Now I've got you! (breaks Gaia's crystal, making her fall to the ground) Wrong choice, Gaia! Now you lose it all! (hits Gaia with an energy blast) Gallery Add images here. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes